Inspired by Song
by Wile
Summary: Fics inspired by songs.
1. Breaking Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related; "Breaking the Habit" is property of Linkin Park.

A/N: Songfic challenge response from the Hideaway.

: P

Harry awoke with a pain greater than he could imagine. His head felt as if it would simply burst any moment. It was as if it were a balloon verging on breaking point. The alarm clock went off with the most obnoxious buzzing sound he ever heard. Harry grabbed the clock from the nightstand. Hefting it, he chucked it across the room into the far wall.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" he screamed in frustration and pain.

Ron, who had been forced to duck for cover after a flying alarm clock, wandered across the room to his friend. He knew Harry to be irritable from time to time, but nothing like this. "You all right, mate? You look a little pale."

"Ron, go away," Harry moaned and rolled over in bed, covering his head with a pillow.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

But Ron did not go away. He pressed on with genuine concern. "Harry, you can't lie in bed all day."

"Who says I can't?"

"Well, me for one."

"What do you matter?"

Ron was taken aback by the statement. It was mean and vicious, and it hurt. "I'm your friend! And whether you like it or not, you have a duty! If you want me and Hermione and the rest of the world to suffer because your not having a good time of life, then you're no better than-than Voldemort himself!" It was obviously an effort on Ron's part to actually use that name, but Harry made no move one way or another.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

Ron, finally realizing he was getting nowhere, left in a huff, slamming Harry's door hard enough to rattle the frame. It had the unintended effect of jarring Harry out of his total self-pity. He still felt miserable, but something in his mind started working faster. His thoughts were becoming slightly more focused for the first time in days.

Lately Harry had been running from all his troubles, letting them pile up more and more. Ron's "intervention" if you will woke him up just the slightest bit to that fact. The door was open a crack and all Harry had to do now was take the initiative to throw that door wide open.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Harry got up and got dressed slowly. He did not really have the energy to face the day yet, but he knew eventually he would have to do something. Once his mind started working, it did not really stop. He reluctantly opened his bedroom door and padded down the stairs. Ron was having a staring match with his bowl of Cheerios. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, a gift in Harry's mind. Hermione more than anyone had been pestering him lately in regards to his duty. Each day the final battle loomed closer and closer, and each day Harry ran further from it.

"Hey, Ron, I'm sorry about what I said," he mumbled in a hurry.

Ron did not look away from his Cheerios. "Whatever," he quietly responded.

Harry helped himself to some cereal and slowly began to eat it. Ron got up and dumped his bowl in the sink and left the room. Harry sighed deeply and pondered about his life.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

He knew what he had to do. It was pressing on him so hard that he could no longer escape it. His head ached so badly and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to make it just go away. Harry stood decisively and called to Ron. 'Now or never' his mind kept telling him. 'It's now or never for you to finally rid the world of Voldemort.'

Ron, still being angry with Harry, took his time in responding. When he finally came back to the kitchen, he noted the determination on Harry's face. He was really going to do it this time. No more lies, no more deception, this was it. The final straw. Either Harry would prevail or Voldemort would rule the world. There was no time to think about it any further as Harry looked Ron square in the eye and silently asked if he was going to be there.

Ron replied, "I'll floo Hermione."

In an instant Ron had gotten ahold of Hermione and the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was ready to move.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it end_

Harry knew there would be no war, no fighting. Voldemort would plan on that. It would be a massacre plain and simple. Harry would go in and simply destroy his enemy. Nothing would ever be the same for him again, and that was fine just as long as everyone else was safe. In the silence of the dawn Harry snuck in to his enemy's stronghold and did what needed to be done. Everyone cheered at the fact he had finally done what his destiny dictated. But for Harry, this was the end of something frightening and the beginning of something just as frightening.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Once, he knew who he was, why he was who he was. But the destruction of Voldemort destroyed something of Harry at the same time. He knew why everything was the way it was and why it should be that way, but somewhere he lost himself. He was no longer the Harry everyone thought they knew. And that was something Harry would have to fight with for the rest of his life.

End


	2. The One For Ron

Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine; "She's the One" belongs to Robbie Williams.

A/N: Response to songfic challenge at The Hideaway. And I am a bit out of my ship on this one, so just bear with me please. Cheers!

* * *

Ron felt nervous. It was not just butterflies in your stomach nervous. It was a hard to swallow, feel like you were ready to puke any time type of nervous. He glanced down at his watch. "Only three more hours," he muttered under his breath. Ron continued to pace in an attempt to alleviate some of the pent up energy. Occasionally, to create some variety, he would stop, stand still for a several seconds while staring at the wall, and then begin pacing again.

"Ron, honestly, all this pacing isn't going to help anything. Besides, you promised you would help me do inventory for Fred and George."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Ginny. I'd forgotten about that," he replied distractedly.

"Well, I'm going to go now, so you can come with me or you can keep wearing out Mum's carpet. It's your choice." Ginny easily walked into the sitting room. Ron heard her clearly pronounce "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" very clearly. He took several more steps, stopped, stared at the wall for a moment, turned around, and followed in Ginny's path. He might as well attempt to make himself useful for a while.

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

Ginny noticed Ron's mind kept wandering. She would very clearly tell him what number to put with what item and he kept messing it up. After the sixth time repeating that there were thirty-three boxes of Pink Fur Pills, she had it with him.

"Ron, you might as well just go home. You're useless right now."

"Sorry, Ginny," he said quietly.

"Don't be. Just relax a bit. She'll notice your nervousness enough as it is and wonder what's wrong with you. I suggest you go home, take a nice long bath, and take an hour getting ready for dinner."

"Will the bath really help?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ronald, you do want to be clean, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose. Does it have to be a bubble bath?"

"Not if you don't want it to be. Now go!"

"All right!" Ron screwed up his face, concentrating on the Burrow. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the garden. He squelched through the mud, removed his shoes at the front door, and entered the house.

_We were young we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say _

_And you know the way you wanna play_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

He lay in the bath, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about her, about how he loved her for as long as he could remember, and how, despite all odds, she actually loved him. Ron felt like he did not deserve her. Although, he could not really think of anyone who did. Many men had tried to catch her eye, but they all failed. How did he get so lucky? She was perfect: intelligent, tuned in to the world, beautiful in an understated way, and just generally lovely. He had no idea what she saw in him because he felt he was none of those things. However, he really did strive to be a better person because of her.

_Though the sea will be strong_

_I know we'll carry on_

_Cos if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

Nearly an hour later he removed himself from the bath. Ginny had been right, it was relaxing. He was still nervous, but he no longer felt the need to purge his stomach contents. Figuring Ginny was right about the bath, he decided to take his time getting ready too. He checked his watch to see just how long he had. "Forty-five minutes." His stomach clenched briefly at the thought of dinner quickly approaching, but he quickly shoved it out of his mind by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Feeling a bit better, he went to his room.

Somehow, during the next half hour his mind stayed somewhat blank. Looking back, Ron figured it was a defense mechanism of some sort. He rooted through his closet, looking for the right clothes to wear. He wanted to look nice without over doing it. He wanted her to know he was making an effort, but not too much of an effort. For Ron, this was difficult. Finally, he decided on a combination that looked nice without being too dressy.

Ron had ten minutes to spare by the time he finished getting dressed in his black trousers, blue dress shirt, and black tie with red trim that did not contrast too much with his hair. He checked himself out in the mirror, mussed up his hair a bit so it did not look tacky, and double checked that he had not forgotten anything. He wandered outside and took in the clear May weather. It seemed that was even in his favor. His smile disappeared as he concentrated on the location he wanted to be next.

_When you get where you wanna go _

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

He was a few minutes early so he just stood outside, looking at the door. A small smile broke through his nervousness. He was excited to see her. It was not as if he did not see her a lot as it was. It was just that they did not go out for a fancy dinner and a movie every day. Dating someone who had muggle parents had its advantages, like going to the movies. He was always fascinated with gangster films for some reason.

"Hey! Are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all evening?" she called form a nearby window.

Ron smiled even more when he saw her. "I'll come in for a moment." He let himself in. She greeted him and said she would be ready in a minute. Ron reached into his pocket and felt the box that was there. He just hoped he would have the courage to do what he intended.

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna say it_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

He could not believe how quickly the evening passed. It felt like barely an hour had passed since he was last entering her flat. Dinner had been amazing. Of course, he probably just thought so because he did not have to share with several other people. They split the bill knowing that neither could afford to pay the whole thing. The movie, not a gangster flick or romantic comedy, had been very funny and entertaining. Ron was glad they decided to see what she called a "computer animated film." Talking animals were really quite amusing.

Unfortunately, the uncomfortable part of the evening had arrived. His palms were suddenly very sweaty, his throat was constricting, his mouth dry. Talking almost seemed completely impossible. Besides, she was looking at him expectantly. He gulped and cleared his throat several times before finally managing to speak.

"Hermione, I, uh, I had something I wanted to ask you. Maybe we could sit down?"

"Sure." She took his hand and led him to the couch. "Is everything okay, Ron? You seem a little nervous."

"I am," he said a little too quickly. "But in a good way," he caught himself.

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on _

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

He reached into his pocket and fingered the box again. He tentatively wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out. "Hermione, I've, uh, I've put a lot of thought into our relationship and I think, well, I know, I'm ready for something more." Her expression was a little expectant but otherwise neutral. She let him continue. "I, that is, would you marry me?"

Silence.

Remembering he was clutching the box, he switched hands and opened it. "Sorry, um, well . . ." he smiled nervously. She looked down at the ring and then back up at him.

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_Yeah she's the one_

Hermione smiled at Ron and took his free hand in hers. "Ron, I would love to marry you."

"You-you would?" He was a bit shocked to be honest.

"Yes, Ron. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask."

"You were?"

She smiled and pulled him close to her. "Yeah. Now kiss me, would you?"

"Oh, right, sorry," he replied sheepishly. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione, putting himself into it.

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

When they broke apart Ron took the ring out of the box and placed it on Hermione's ring finger. "Hermione, I've loved you for a very long time."

"I know, Ron. And I've loved you for a very long time."

"I don't deserve you."

"Maybe, maybe not. But it doesn't matter. You make me happy."

That was just what Ron wanted to hear. You make me happier, Hermione. And I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep you."

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

End


	3. To My Son

Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine; "Behind Blue Eyes" was originally sung by The Who, Limp Bizkit has done a newer version, so that's not mine either.

A/N: Songfic challenge response for The Hideaway.

This is a darker fic than what I usually write, so be warned. Some of Lucius' words are rather rough, but they don't reflect my feelings. I was trying to get into his character.

* * *

I only write this in hopes that someday you will understand the reason I find myself rotting in this prison. I want the best for you and I hope that I have taught you well. While I cannot provide for you here, I trust that my legacy will live on through you. My blood flows through your veins and I know my values have become your values now.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

I dare say I have largely been misunderstood by the world. Money and power are great things, my son. However, you must know how to properly use both. I have been ruthless in my command of those assets. I want you to do the same. Remember that you will _always_ have enemies. You will only gain more. Keep them close to you (as I have done with Snape) and pay for your friends if you must. You never know when you'll need their trust. Exercise your powers of manipulation as needed, but please, do remember that power and money can be taken from you if you are not careful. It is because of a bad decision that I find myself where I am now. I advise you against making the mistakes I made.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Don't worry my son. I have supplied for you continuing education and your future. You have all the tools necessary to be great. Will I be disappointed if you don't protect what I've given you and don't live up to your potential? I will. But I only tell you this because I've raised you to be much more than ordinary. Potter's fame was a fluke. Yours is fate. Slytherin to the core, I know you have the ability to command. You are a leader, just as I have been. But you must also learn which battles are worth fighting. Vengeance is best served cold. Don't be afraid to wait for the moment. Cunning is worth _nothing_ if you have not patience. It is because of an impulse that I am here. In time, my moment to escape will come. Know I'll be back.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard _

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

Hate is a strong word, just like love. I do love you, my son, but I also hate you for what you are. Ungrateful, spoiled, and a brat. You must grow up or I have failed. It sounds as if you're becoming Snape, the traitor. He may have done the task for you, but it should not have come to that. You are supposed to be strong. You aren't. N son of mine is weak. That moment has come and gone. Now you must redeem yourself. The Dark Lord has expectations and I assure you, they are much greater than mine. If you think I am evil, you have not truly met him. Yes, I have protected you as much as I could, but the time has come for you to fend for yourself. Every father must let his son discover the world for himself. You must no make your own choices. I only hope they are the correct ones from now on.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

One day I plan to break free of this prison. If Black can do it, so can I. One day I will come back to the rest of the world and they _will not_ recognize the man they threw away. They will regret the choice, mark my words. Good and evil are mere ideas. Everyone is the same; some are just more likely to take action on their thoughts. When I am free, I will have no regard for anyone, and that includes you, my son. _No one_ will be safe until I have regained all my power and made all those who defied me pay for their actions. Am I sane? Far from it. Was I ever sane? To some degree, no. I am a sadist, Draco. You are the son of a man who has little regard for life and a desire for world domination. Lord Voldemort may be considered the Hitler of our world, but I am much, much worse that that!

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

You think by now that I have completely lost my mind in Azkaban. You would be correct. I have no remorse for my actions. He thinks I was unfaithful for all those years you were growing up. He was wrong. I always knew He would return. I planned on finding myself in a position of power when He came back. I regret nothing. I'd screw the world if I could. I am not defeated! I am not dead! Only when I no longer draw breath will I have lost! Yes, these are the words of a madman, a madman who was created by the world. My values reflect those of society; your values. You are my flesh and blood. Through you my plans will become complete. Forget he prophecy of Potter. The real power of our world comes from you. And as for Snape, the traitorous mud-blood, I will enjoy torturing him the most. I only ask you keep him for me, Draco. He is the real threat. I kept him close, make him trust me. I _will_ destroy him! He will know defeat at _my hands_!

_But my dreams that aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Now that you know my plans, I will leave with you one final thought: what kind of world do we really live in? It is not a nice one. It's cruel and manipulative, everything I've taught you to be. And you will continue to be so. Why? Because you are my son, my flesh, my blood. Everything I am you will become. It is my legacy to you whether you want it or not. You cannot escape your destiny, Draco. Try as you might, it cannot be any other way. Talk to Potter if you must. He won't be around much longer though. Neither will you if you don't heed my advice. I may be a bad man, but I am your father and I know you better than you know yourself. Everything I said is true. You cannot escape destiny.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

Signed, Lucius Malfoy

End


	4. The Third Man

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. "Mr. Brightside" belongs to The Killers.

A/N: May songfic challenge at the Hideaway. Post HBP.

* * *

He watched her intently from his table in the corner. It was not a particularly busy night at the pub, but then, mid-week things were never very busy especially during winter. She had come in with _him_ again. Officially they were not a couple, not even close to it. They were the best of friends, nothing more. Unofficially, he knew better. _He_ was _hers_ and there was nothing to be done about it. But it still nagged him. She would forever be the one who got away and she would never even know that he even thought of her that way. He had respected her intelligence and fiery attitude for as long as he remembered. She was graceful but fierce when she needed to be. He let out a soft sigh, chugged the rest of his Ogden's and clomped out of the pub, making sure to catch her attention for a second on his way out. She gave him a friendly smile and wave to which he just nodded and then left.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

Thinking back, he knew when exactly it was that he started thinking of her in a different way. It was the moment he saw her with _him_ and he became jealous. It had only been months ago, but since then he desired nothing more than her. Sure, he was not exactly the type to settle down, being more the wandering type than anything, but he desired to settle down with her for some reason. He hated the cliché but she made him want to be a better man, but he had the feeling that _he_ also felt the same. . . that was the problem after all. She belonged to someone else. "Bloody Severus Snape," he snarled under his breath as he removed his false leg. As he settled in bed he replayed the moment in his mind over and over. It only put him in a worse mood than when he left the pub and prevented him from getting a decent night's rest.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Snape always considered Minerva a good friend. While they did not always see eye to eye on everything, they respected each other and refrained from openly quarrelling. He had always been in awe of how she handled herself. Minerva McGonagall was a true Gryffindor. Courageous but incredibly frightening if you pushed the wrong buttons. He knew he would never really understand what it was that she saw in him, but he was not really in a position to complain. Officially, they were the best of friends despite their differences of opinion. Unofficially, they were a bit like friends with benefits but not really. They shared the occasional kiss in private, but things never really progressed into something more intimate in nature. If one of them had a particularly rough day, there may be some cuddling involved, but nothing more. He never knew why that was exactly, but he did not care. Severus Snape had no plans to settle down for good. He was content being a bachelor. Sure, he occasionally wanted something more but he never considered Minerva for that purpose. She did make him a better person, but he usually argued it was through her constant chiding. Only on one occasion did they ever slip in public, but there were very few people who noticed. That slip very nearly led to something more intimate in nature, but they caught themselves and she promptly left him to himself.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

Minerva loved Severus in the way that she loved her closest friends. The fact that she constantly had to hide some things from him was hard on her. She very nearly told him on several occasions, but he would always say something that reminded her why she could not tell him. Life was not easy on Severus Snape so Minerva was glad to provide whatever comfort she could. Besides, the man was an ace cuddler despite what other people might think of him. He had his sensitive side, and she was about the only person privy to it. Once, Dumbledore had known, but not so much now, not after . . . She still could not bring herself to think about it. It was the one moment that wrenched her heart more than anything else. Severus had shown his remorse to her, bared his soul for her shortly after, but she could do nothing but wait for his final mission to come to an end. When that happened, she was more than glad to be there for him, and that was the night they almost slipped. Someone had seen them, she was sure.

_But she's touch his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

Moody had watched them from his place in the corner. He could not help it. She mesmerized him that night, with her smile the brightest he had ever seen. It was like the weight of the world had been removed from her shoulders, and, in a way, it had. But it was when Snape arrived that things went sour for him. She immediately went to him and they shared a brief kiss in the corner. It made Moody's blood boil. While Snape had been cleared as a traitor, he still never trusted the man and that she would place that much trust in him was downright scandalous. He subdued the urge to waltz over to the pair the best he could and deck Snape then and there. In the end, he just left knowing that he would get a better opportunity if he waited.

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Chocking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

For his part, Snape had not expected Minerva to so openly greet him. His instinct was to run but she pulled him away from the crowd and then the kiss just happened. It was not his intention to do it, but instinct kicked in and there it was. He did not feel guilty so much as a bit worried someone would say something. The last thing he needed was for everyone to start throwing around rumors that they were an item. He really did not want any more publicity after all that he received for his part in the war against Voldemort. Being a war hero was enough. If anyone were to ask him what he wanted, he would tell them that he wanted some piece and quiet but after everything, he knew his part. He had to do the whole publicity circuit and he did not want the complication of Minerva being 'attached' to him as it were.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

Things became complicated once the war finished. Certain truths were starting to come to light and Minerva knew there was one in particular that could not stay hidden for very long. It was hard enough keeping it from Severus and Hogwarts when she was put in charge, but she had not faltered in her promise. However, after much deliberation, she knew she would have to come forward with the truth soon before someone actually discovered it. She would be criticized for keeping such a secret, but it was safer for all involved. Lives depended on it, and that is not an exaggeration. Minerva knew the score; she knew how things worked. Everything would be told soon and she just hoped the backlash would be manageable.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

He had long since been the one. Though they never really admitted it to one another she knew all along that it was him. He loved her whole heartedly, but the job stood in the way. They could never really be together until one or both of them changed jobs or retired. So when all the pieces of the plan fell into place, she knew it was finally their chance to be together. She did not like the plan but she agreed it. Under the circumstances, there was nothing else to be done. Everything had to happen like he said or they would fail not only themselves, but Harry Potter and the rest of the magical world. So she let it happen and hoped for the best, grieving in silence on the outside: putting on a show for the rest of the world.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

He always knew that one day all their conflicts would come to a head. He just never knew that he would not be there to witness it. He could only wait on the sidelines for the moment when he could join the game again. He needed the break, but he did not plan for it to go like it had. But when Severus came to him, there was nothing more to be done. Everything needed to appear as if Snape really did it. It would affirm his place within the Dark Lord's mind and allow their side to finally get some leverage in an already difficult situation. So he went through with it, regretting that he had to leave Minerva behind for the time being. She put on a brave face but he always knew that deep down inside she was falling apart. The promise had always been there, but the moment that they were given a chance at it, it was taken from them. Now, though, they had the opportunity to finally come forward with everything. He wanted nothing but to tell the truth for what it was instead of witnessing everything from the outside like he had been doing.

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

Everyone who was anyone was in attendance. When Minerva McGonagall had something to say, everyone listened, especially when she was backed by Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody. Had anyone looked closely enough at the two men, they would have noticed a slight jealous gleam in their eyes when they looked at each other. But everyone had their eyes on McGonagall who looked like she was about to burst with whatever was inside her. In a rush of words everything came out; the whole plan about Dumbledore faking his death to Snape's official role in the end of the war. It was all there and no one was more surprised than Snape and Moody with McGonagall's last statement.

_Cause I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

"Yes, that is correct, Albus Dumbledore is alive and well and we are to be married," McGonagall announced loudly and clearly. Had Minerva announced engagement to anyone else, one of the two men standing behind her would likely have punched or cursed that person. But, being that it was Dumbledore, a man they both respected immensely, they did no such thing other than gawk in an undignified manner. Dumbledore, for his part, revealed himself to everyone and then went to meet his fiancée where they very publicly showed their affection for one another. Snape and Moody could only stand and watch, thinking half finished thoughts as they realized the truth of the situation.

_I never …_

_I never …_

_I never …_

_I never …_

The End


End file.
